A time to change
by crazeebeautiful
Summary: This story is about bella giving jacob a chance and them being together after Edward leaves its progressed a year later I suck at summaries so just read it and tell me what you think its my first fanfic rated:T for future chapters. UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

chapter:1

A/N:this is my first story and accept constructive critisim this is mre like a rough copy so exuse the spelling well i hope you enjoy and most of this will be in bella pov

preface

Its been a year since edward left, a year since edward left Riley was never killed and hes still after bella a/n: emmitt is bellas brother

BPOV

Everything was going great in my life me and jacob was happy and everything was going great i was sitting in the living room by myself jacob got called on patrol i was alone in the house thinking about how me and jacobs life would be i was rubbing my protruding belly when i got thirsty so i went to the fridge and poured me some orange juice when i saw a flash of red i decided to blame it on paranoia until the patio door shattered and i was standing face to face with my worst nightmare "hello ms bella" victoria said in a sickly sweet voice i couldnt udder a word i was terrified i instintly grabbed my stomach she looked down at my stomach and smiled "its a shame such a innocent person has to die with the likes of you"she said before i could respond she picked me up and flung me across the room me landing in the borken patio glass hitting the coffee table in the process i felt red hot searing pain all over my body i felt wetness pool between my legs and decided to try and beg for my babys life "victoria please i-" i said but she cut me off "please , please wont save your life and it sure as hell wont bring james back"she sneered pulling my wrist to her mouth when a ear piercing howl split through the air and sh paused "we will conitue this some other time" she said darting out the broken patio door two wolfs on her tail then i herd the front door getting kicked in before i let the darkness consume me

A/N: tell me what you think and dont forget to r and r


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

**A/N: thanks to all the people that favorited and followed my story and a shout out to Alice Vargas! for being my first review!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me exept my characters everything else is stephanie meyers**

Jacobs pov

I was on patrol with the guys and i couldnt help but think of my sweet Bella and i could tell the pack was getting annoyed

_jacob stay alert we have to find these leeches _Quil said all of a sudden we herd movement _leech to your left _Quil yelled then we saw three leeches dash passed us two males and a female i reconized as victoria i took the lead quickly catching up with one of the male leeches grabbing a hold of his arm ripping it from his body

He let out a loud screech but kept running Quil was on my flank but quickly jumped on the leech that was injured and he started hissing his friend came to his aid attacking Quil before he could bite quil bit his head off in one motion

Quil, sam and jared took care of the rest and the other leech while me and embry stayed hot on Victorias trail and all of a sudden we lost her scent so we stopped in middle of the forrest and stayed silent then we herd a rustling sound in the trees

_theres a leech in the trees embry said_ we followed the leech and finally it dropped down from the trees giving us enough time to lunge at it not killing him but injuring him badly but he kept running then i caught the scent of the red head and it was leading to my house i pushed

forward as fast as my legs could take me as i got closer and closer to my home i could smell bellas blood and i couldnt help but think the worst the pack herd my frantic thoughts followed by my howl Embry and jared came to my aid they saw the leech leaving my house and took off after her i transformed into human form and busted in the house there i saw my Bella laying in a pool of blood i raced to her

scooping her up in my arms i ran as fast as i could not caring that i was naked when i made it to the hospital i start yelling for help "HELP MY FIANCE PLEASE" I yelled a nurse approached me as did several doctors laying her on the bed "how far along is she" one of the nurses asked "just turned 8 months last week" i answered one of the doctors gave me some of those pajama pants as they rushed her to a room

hooking her up to machines "the babys heart rate is dropping give the mother oxegyn" one of the ladys said one of the doctors asked me to leave the room but i refused i went to Bellas head "Bella you can pull through this...you have to please...i love you" i begged "the baby is in destress and the heart rate is dropping dangerously low" one nurse said while the doctor was still hooking her up to stuff "we will have to do an emergency c-section now" he said rushing her to the operating room a nurse threw me some scrubs that i quickly put on

and followed them to the operating room "theres a little brusing i think a couple of her ribs are fractured" one doctor said "where focussing on the baby now" another said 10 agonizing minutes later the doctor said "the babys out" but i herd no crying they rushed the baby to the little table trying to get it to breathe finally there was a high pitched wail that made my heart fill with a little hope that theyd both be ok

after that they took the baby away without another word they stitched bella up including the one she needed stitched like the back of her right arm and her thigh also her hand her heart rate was a little low 30 minutes later they were able to steady it and they took her to the recovery room finally after hours a doctor came in

"We started her on a antibiotics and morphine we also are giving her a blood transfusion we gave her a heating pad and blanket since she lost so much blood she has 7 stitches inside and out above above her elbow and 5 in her upper right thigh and 2 in her hand she also has three cracked ribs and a broken ankle but other than that shes steady all we do now is wait" he said all i did was nod all i could think is what if i had been with her "As for the baby he's having a little trouble breathing on his own and we think he might have a little trouble hearing out of his left ear i mean he's able to hear out of it just less than normal it might improve as he gets older also he is not eating naturally so were tube feeding him now til he learns to feed from a bottle and he weighs 5lbs 13oz and hes 19in long so we want him to gain a little more but all in all id say there both doing perfect you can come see him whenever you want they have him under baby black...and congradulations on your son" he continued then leaving the room

i couldnt help but smile that they were going to be alright i gentally grabbed bellas hand "you hear that Bells we have a baby boy now you have to wake up so we can meet him" i said kissing her hand the next couple of days she still slept i talked to her hoping she'd respond i visited our little boy and found that he was making a little progress

finally on the second day in the late afternoon her eyes fluttered open "jake" she croacked her voice sounding horse the she looked down and noticed her belly no longer big "jake the baby" she said sounding a little worried i smiled at her "he's here Bells and he's beautiful" i told her she mustered up her own smile

"we have a little boy... i wanna see him" she said with a little exitement "sorry bells you cant til you get rid of some of these machines because he's hooked up to some also...i could go take a picture of him if you want" i said she frowned but nodded i was just over the moon that they were both ok

**A/N: i Hoped you liked it ill update soon just dont forget to r and r**


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Bella pov

As i let the darkness consume me my mind clouded over i tried my hardest to fight the darkness but i couldnt seem to break through it, it was like i was floating nothingness a pit of darkness and i felt no more pain or anything it felt like this went on for ever

then i felt the white hot searing pain and i tried to open my eyes because i herd jacobs voice through the pain and darkness but my lids were to heavy all i could do was think of jacob and my baby to over come the darkness and when i did i was so happy to see jacobs face i felt sore but i wasnt in as much pain as i was

when i looked my self over i notice my belly was gone "jake" i croaked when he looked at me he smiled "jake...the baby" i continued starting to panick a little his smile grew "bella hes here...and hes beatiful" he said then i mustered the best smile i could we had a son " a little boy...i wanna see him" i said jacobs smile faltered a bit " well you gotta get rid of some of these machines and they cant bring him here because hes on a few machines himself... but i could take a pic of him if you want" he said i frowned but nodded i wanted to meet my baby in person but for now a picture would have to do a few minutes later

He came back and showed me three pics two of his full body and one close up to his face i started to tear up he was a spitting image of jacob with his head full of jet black hair, russet skin but it was a shade lighter than jacobs only he had my nose, rosy cheeks and renes blue eyes he was gorgeous but he was so little and hooked up to so many machines i took jacob phone and kissed the pic that was currently on the phone

"hes not beautiful ... hes gorgeous and he has renes eyes... poor little thing has to be hooked up to so much stuff" i said sniffling back more tears jacob whiped away the tears that had fallin "hes here and for the most part healthy ... and it wasnt your falt he was born early...we still have to name him" he said i smiled i knew exactly what i wanted to name him

"his name is Joshua Aiden Wyatt Black" i said smiling and jacob he smiled back "its perfect but how did you know what you were gonna name him" he asked cocking one of his eyebrows at me "well i wanted to stay with the J theme and when i was looking up names i thought each of these names had beatiful meanings" i said the rest of the week went great people came to visit i got took off the oxegyn and heart monitor but i still had a few ivs i finally got to go see little josh he finally could each normally and didnt have to use the tube anymore so i got to hold him feed him

And talk to him a week later me and joshua were able to go home he only gained three pounds but it was a start and we had to take the breathing machine home just in case he start taking shallow breathes in his sleep i was just happy to be going home with my family.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

Bellas pov

When we arrived home everyone was waiting for us Billy,Sue,Charlie,Paul,Emmitt,Ian,Sam,Emily,Leah,Seth,Rachel, and Rebecca basically almost all the people i cared about they helped me bring all my stuff from the hospital jacob carried joshua in when we got situated everyone approched us congradulating us

"well bella since we didnt know what you were having and you had him so early..this is like a baby shower/welcome home party" sue said smiling "yeah me and sue made you guys alot of food and we bought some stuff for the baby soo i hope you enjoy"Emiley said i smiled at both of them "so when are you gonna let me see my grandson im getting impatient" Billy said

i smiled at him and nodded i carefully took joshua out of his carseat him dressed in a blue long sleeve onesie with the mittens some darker blue pants and he had his binky in his mouth i took a blanket and laid it on him but i leaned him torwards everybody so they can see his face his big blue eyes curiously searched the crowed of people hovering over him then everyone who got a good look at him filled the room with 'awe' and 'he's gorgeous' or 'a spitting image of jacob' and finally 'those eyes are to die for' i handed him over to Billy first and he looked down at his grandson with a bright smile that reminded me of jacobs "he is precious...gonna be a leader some day" Billy said we all knodded in agreement "so whats his name"sue asked looking up at me "his name is Joshua Aiden Wyatt Black" i said never taking my eyes of my son for more than 2 seconds

"thats a great name bella...suits him" charlie said as Billy handed him josh i went and got my camera and took lots of pics this was a precious moment filled with laughs, food, and fun then the took us to our cabin like home to experience being first time parents i know it would be a little hard because of all the injuries i have but theres a nurse that was scheduled to come twice a week three times if requested to check up on joshs progress but while i was by myself when jacob was on patrol the first night was fine josh actually slept through the night but the next few weeks he made his own schedule so far he doesnt really need the oxegyn machine when hes sleep anymore

and they said his hearing was getting better in his left ear i got the stitches in my hand and my upper thigh removed but i still had to take pain medicine i was rocking josh as me and jacob watched a movie i could tell he was getting hungry so i made him a bottle and began to feed him when i began to burp him i huffed "whats wrong" jacob asked " i know this sounds weird but i was looking forward to breast feeding i mean its healthier and i would have enjoyed the bonding" i said with a sigh jacob looked at me weird for a little then chuckled " you still can after you stop taking the medicine and even with out the bonding he will still love you" jacob said kissing my forehead then kissing joshs

The next day i wanted to go to the park so i bundled josh up good and jacob asked leah to go with me when we got there me and leah began to talk "so how have you a emmitt been" i asked turning to face hershe smiled "great.. when i told him about the imprint he took it well and i think soon we might move in together since this is his last year of college"she said still smiling to herself "thats great i knew you to would hit it off me and jacob are great too we dont know when were gonna have the wedding but i think we will

wait til im all healed we chatted for a little while longer then leah froze i went to ask her whats wrong but before i could "leach" she spit with venom i took josh out of the stroller and hugged him tight to me then out of no where alice was standing infront of us " i mean no harm ... i just came to make sure you were still alive but im afraid i still have bad news"she said leah was making sure she wasnt getting to close to me and josh "what" leah sneered "im not gonna hurt her... and its victoria she has a plan i dont know what it is but i saw the outcome before we came...you all died including your son" she said i instantly held him tighter to me "now i havent been able to see a outcome or even whats shes planning but i know its big" she said i instantly began to panick my whole family is put into jeapardy because of me.

**A/N: oh i forgot to mention in previous chapters that ian is Bellas younger brother and i wrote this awhile ago just didnt have time to post but i tried writing the fifth chapter and i have writers block and still do if you guys have ideas or ANYTHING that can help im all ears well i hope you guys enjoyed the chapter :-))**


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

Bellas Pov

"Alice i need for you and your family to meet us at the treaty line in a hour the pack needs to hear this" leah said before we packed up our stuff and headed back to lapush later the pack met but i wasnt with them jacob came home a hour later "we decided that youll stay with sam and emiley til we figure out whats going on and for you and joshs safety ...so tomorrow youll go stay with them for awhile" he said coming over and giving me a kiss

He knows how this is affecting me then i thought of something "what about charlie" i asked getting anxcious all over again "dont worry the leeches said theyd take watch over charlie and his place everythings fine bells you dont have to worry" he said soothingly but boy was he wrong forget my life it was my childs that was in jeapardy and i was absolutely terrified me and jacob cuddle, watched a movie, and he snuggled with josh because we knew we were going to be seeing alot less of eachother for the time being

The next morning jacob hepled me pack some of me and joshs stuff after i cooked breakfast "jake will you come and visit everyday" i asked i needed to here his voice atleast once a day "if i can bells ill try my hardest...but if i cant ill call send letters anyway i can keep contact with you..but as soon as we think its safe enough youll come back home to me"he said taking a bite of his bacon i smiled because i was content with his answer

Later that day he dropped me off at emileys our goodbye was pretty long but when he left i was a little sad but i knew id be fine when i got settled in emiley made me feel right at home "bella theres muffins if you would like some" she said smiling at me "no im fine ... so how are all of you"i asked asked rocking a fussy josh " oh were great Ferrah is two now so were thinking about having another kid but its been so much going on... and as you know sam wants to step down as alpha soon as everything settles down...so how is it being a new mom"she asked smiling at me

"well being a young mom is never is plus some of the health issues he had thank god there all gone...he's a month now so im getting the hang of it we almost are able to sleep through the night...does it gets any easier" i asked she chuckled " In some aspects yes when there potty trained youll never have to change another diaper when there potty trained ..were still working on that shes in pullups one more step and she'll have big girl panties no more fixing bottles but you still have to make food more if that there still messy and even more curious there like sponges like ferrahs new favorite word is 'shit' she herd sam say it so in a nut shell does it get easier yes... when they leave leave for college..even then im not so sure' she said in a huff

i chuckled "i dont think i ever met your daughter em" i said and now thinking about it i hadnt

"well she'll be here at three she is over her grandmothers house probably getting spoiled to death i mean she is there first granddaughter" she said taking a sip of her tea "your a only child" i asked it had always been a dream but i knew it would be boring i mean i love my brothers but i always wanted a little sister now that charlie and sue were married you never know...that made me chuckle to myself

She looked at me and laughed "oh heavens no! i have 3 older brothers a older sister and twin younger sisters and a baby brother...i sometimes i wish my mom had a hobby.. but what i ment is they only have four grandkids not including Ferrah and there all boys"

i began to laugh she joined in maybe her mom did need to get a hobby after we sombered up she looked at me "so when are you guys wedding gonna be" she asked me i hadnt thought about our wedding lately "well it was gonna be after i had josh but then all that stuff happed ...then after me and josh were perfectly healed ..now i dont really know" i said a little said becuase i wanted to be so bad it hurt "well i could plan you a small wedding on first beach when things die down because you and me both know they never really get ressolved" she said i nodded in agreement

"ofcourse thatd be great"i said we reminised until little ferrah got home running into emileys arms "hey baby girl how was your time at nana and pas house" she asked kissing her forehead "we pway with freedom chwis,pj, and nolan was dere, we went to pawk and got ice cweam lot of fun" ferrah said bouncing up and down in emileys arms she was beatiful her russet skin, mid back lengh chesnut colored hair,hazel eyes, and dimpled smile she was a perfect mix of emiley and sam

Emiley set her down and looked at me "freedom is one of the horses my mom bought for ferrah. chris ,pj, and noland are her older cousins"she said then she faced ferrah "ferrah this is your auntie bella go say hi" she continued ferrah walked over to me with a big smile "hi ani bwella my name is fewah you very pwetty" she said i smiled at her "well farrah your very pretty also" i said her grin got bigger then she notice i was holding a baby i leaned him over so she could she him

she touched his hair ever so sofly "this is my son ferrah his name is josh" i told her she continued to touch his hair the ferrah turned to her mom "mommy josh cute.. i want one"she said which made me chuckle "little brother or sister"she asked playing along "bwother "ferrah said happily clapping her hands together "ok kiddo i'll see what i can do" emiley said chuckling to herself a month had past and everything was great nothing really happened so emiley start planning me and jacobs wedding so far we got the colors and the table arrangements all that was left was the food and my dress, joshes suit, the bridesmades dresses and lastly flowers

today we were going to to the bridal shpo the colors of the wedding was mint green and a deep chocolate we were at the bridal shop for 4 hours and i ended up getting a mermaid style wedding dress it was vintage type wedding dress tafetta and it was white with a sweetheart neckline it made my curves more promenent and all my bridesmaid dresses were chocolate brown and the guy weere ggoing to have black suits with mint green vest

exept for jacob and josh who will have white siuts with mint green vests now that we were done with that we went out to eat "i wanna invite Alice" i blurted out then i stuffed a fry in my mouth because of the strange looks i got "no" leah said simply "well i think she should be able to come its my wedding and she still my friend and i want her to be able to come"i said starting to get a little irritated with leah "well its jacobs wedding also and i know for a fact he wouldnt want a leach at your guys wedding...so no!" leah said raising her voice a little people were starting to stare "Emiley! tell her shes being iresonable" i said emileys eyes widened then took a long sip from her ice tea "i think you should take it up with jacob" she said quickly

after lunch we met up with the guys we just hung out bit i went and picked up josh "hey cutie pie mommy missed you sooo much" i said kissing his little cheeks "awe i missed you too babe so if your mommy that makes me poppy right" quil sai d winking at me i blushed a little and i swear on everything i love i herd a little rumble in joshs chest as if he were growling for two months he was very aware and alert of his surroundings i guess the guys herd it to " i couldnt have said it better myself litte buddy" jacob said smiling "like father like son" embry said we all nodded in agreement i chuckled and kissed joshs hair "awe you dont like him harassing mommy do you? its ok... i just realize i have two protective wolfs now" i huffed "and theres absolutelty nothing wrong with it" he said shrugging his shoulder i was so happy that evrything was going good

the next day the pack and the cullens barged in late at night with a vampire they called us all into the living roomo "this leach has some new info...talk leach" paul sneered pushing her forward "my names elle... and victoria planning to attack i dont know when but i know for sure it wont be to soon shes going to try to pick you all off one by one and if not shes going to do a ambush" she said in a clipped voice


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

Jacob pov

Nothing had been happening and me and Bella were getting married soon i was so happy but we stayed on high alert thats when i came across the smell of leech but before we could follow it the leach came before us i was about to lung at her but she got on her knees "I MEAN NO HARM I HAVE INFORMATION ON THE ONE YOUR SEEKING TO KILL" she shouted quickly which made us stop i went behind a bush and phased slipping you on my cut offs

i walked up to the leach who looked a little frightened she stood up "i came with information" she said i didnt believe her "state your purpose and the informaton about who we seek to kill" i sneered she flinched alittle " i assume you seek info on the red head named victoria..shes creating a army bigger and better than before... how i know this is because my name is elle im from the south part of the neitherlands shes traveling now changing people in different places so its not as noticeable as last time..the army is also bigger" she said her accent ringing clear in her voice "but what makes then better? stronger even" paul asked i hadnt even noticed he phased

"out of all the people she has changed are actually still alive first she keeps the ones with powers and then the ones with the most weakness towards blood she kills she planning to play on your guys weaknesses she doing everything to make sure this time she doesnt fail i dont know when but shell attack not sooon though she wants your guards down"she said looking down at the floor "two question...why tell us this?, why should we believe you?, and whats your power gift thing or whatever?" i asked "i told you this because i wanted to help and you should believe me because i never asked to be this my choice of life was taking away just like yours and i seek revenge and lastly i can cloak myself as human also erasing my scent" she said as she looked at me i noticed her skin was now a peach color no longer mable like her eyes a dark green she looked human

i had to tell the Cullens when i told them they agreed to let her stay with them under watchful eye because she didnt own the complete trust after i told bella and the others we started to train learn things from the cullens and sneak up on them finally the week of our wedding

was here we had three days til our wedding and the descusion of bachelor and bachelorette parties were in full swing we were all hanging out at sam and emileys house "dude im so throwing your bachelor party there will be strippers and there will be booze itll be epic" said with a huge grin " i dont know if bella will approve" i said chuckling at his idea thats when bella walked in with little man followed by the girls

Bella pov

me and the girls were in the kitchen "well bella how does a bachelorette party sound itll be my treat" emiley said with a twinkle in her eye "sure ...no strippers of any sort" i said "well then we gotta buy you some lingerie for your honeymoon along with some editable lotion an-" leah said but i cut her off covering little mans tiny ears " **ok**... first Emmitt has definately rubbed off on you ..and secondly dont say nasty things infront of my baby" i huffed she looked at me for a long moment "bella.. hes three months he has no idea whats going on and emmitt has away of influencing me "she said smirking at the last part

"we both no hes smarter than the average baby and ew theres some things i dont need to know" i said "ok ladies our cooking services are no longer needed we are done making dinner lets go get the wolfs"she said we all started for the living room walking in on there conversation the only thing i herd was "i dont know if bella would approve" i reconized as jacobs voice when we entered i looked at jacob "i wont approve of what" i asked him handing him josh "we will talk about it over dinner" he said as we all set down for a minute it was completely silent the guys were to busy shoveling lasgna into there mouths "so about a bachelor party" emmitt started but i chimed in "no...if your idea of a bachelor party is anything more than drinking a little then no" i said we werent supposed to be drinking anyway we were under age but jacob was a werewolf and i had beers before so what they hell "come on bella gosh dont be such a stick in the mud live a little we wont let anything happen i mean wants wrong with a couple strippers" emmitt whined before i could say anything leah chimed in " i agree with bella why go pay money for something you can get at home for free just ask ..and if you still get strippers youll have hell to pay" leah said glaring at emmitt

i inwardly cringed at the first part getting a unwanted picture "but.." quil started but i cut him off quickely walking over to my baby and covering his ears "you guys seem hard of hearing which shouldnt be possible because your wolfs so let me slow it down for you guys... if any of you go do anything that i didnt approve of ill rip your fucking testicles off and shove then in your eyes sockets so the only thing youll be seeing for the rest of your life are your nuts...and as for jacob if you just go because you thought it over with yourself and thought it was a good idea ill shove my foot so far up your ass the sweat of my knee will be the only thing quinching your thirst... got it " i said in the sweetest voice i could muster looking at all the guys my gaze landing on jacob they all nodded quickly i went back to my seat and sat down smiling

The others looking at me like i lost my mind "two questions and dont kill me..one not that i want strippers at all because i didnt but why cant there be any? and why doesnt jake get his balls ripped off ans shoved in his eye sockets?" embry asked a liitle unsure if he wanted the answer thinking i would give him a worst threat than before "First dont say stuff like that infront of my son i dont want anyone to have any strippers or ANYTHING because i feel its desrespectful to there loved one and i wouldnt rip jacobs man part off because i love him and look at my beautiful little boy we created i might want more someday" i finshed taking a bite of my salad still getting strange looks

The next day was our bachelor and bachelorette party we had to drop him off at billys me and jacob said our goodbyes so went with leah emiley rachel rebecca to a place that was suppose to be a suprise they told me to dress confortable so i put on some black shorts that was sweatpants style and a white tank top that said bride across it when we arrived to our destination they blind folded me we got in the building and leah removed my blind fold my mouth fel open when i figured out we were at a pole dancing class they handed me a cup that said bride on it

We sat down "oh my gosh i cant believe were doing a pole dancing class...i dont want to" i said still shocked "come on itll be fun besides you gotta open your presents and get all boozed up then we will start"leah said making me a mai tai i downed it in one swallow then i opened leahs present she got me a whip, two thongs that said jacobs name,and two things of edibale lotion one flavor was strawberry the other was grape i was blushing "do you like it" leah asked with a smile "u-uh yeah umm where did you find these with his name on it" i asked still blushing like crazy "the internet has everything" she said smiling "open mine now"rachel said i picked up her gift as i opened i saw that it was no better than leahs inside this bag there was edible panties, and handcuffs "thanks rach" i said then i opened rebekkas there was a baby blue lace bra set and a huge box of condoms i looked at her like she was insane "as much as i love my nephew i dont want to be a aunt again so soon" she giggled i only nodded then i recieved emileys gifts whick were just to langrie sets one baby blue and the other black "thankk you guys" i said my face still looking like a fire truck after to moore mai tais and a drink called 99 bananas i was ready to dance the instructer showed us how to rool our hips and walk up to the pole sexy it actuall was pretty fun

**Jacobs pov**

the time i was having waqs great i was actually getting tipsy and seeing a bunch of drunk wolfs playing twister is quite hiliarious i just hope bella was having a great time i couldnt believe in a day bella would be all mine just mine and no one elses

**Bellas pov**

Today was the big day i didnt feel nervous one bit i absolutely loved the fact that in mere hours jacob would be mine and i was ecstatic that he let Jasper and alice come even though they are Edwards siblings "come on bella i need to get your hair done and emiley needs to start your makeup so quit your day dreaming and get over here" Alice squealed so i got up and set in the chair so they could make me beatiful "wheres my baby" i asked while Alice was finishing up my hair "the guys are getting him ready" Emiley replied finally alice was done with my hair and emiley done with the makeup but they didnt allow me to see "leah bring in the dress" i herd Emiley say. They brought in my lovely gown Leah already dressed in here gown here short hair was curled and pinned up on one side then i finally got a good look at Emiley look outstanding her waist lenght hair put in a ponty tail curled and pinned up more so the curls wouldnt fall Alice always looked gorgeous so i didnt even have to look her up and down like the others " well half my bridesmaids already look better than the bride" i said half jokingly as they helped me into my dress and they all looked at me for a long moment "breathe taking" alice said the others nodded in agreement finally alice moved out of the way and i gasped at the reflection lookinf back at me my hair was half up chocolate curls cascading dowm my back i looked gorgeous the dress complimenting my barely there curves i for the first time in my life i was perfect there was a knock at the door that broke my train of thought "who is it"emiley asked "its charlie" i smiled at that that means it was almost time for me too walk down the isle he walked in and gasped when he looked at me "Bells y-you... look absolutely gorgeous" he said tears glisening his eyes i walked up to him and hugged him "you ready to give me away" i asked charlie smiling he smiled back still trying to hold his tears "never...but today ill make and exception" he said as we walked down stairs almost time to walk down the isle

**A/N: i know this chapter is a little slow but itll speed up i promise well update soon please tell me what you think**


	7. Chapter 7

**chapter 7**

**Bellas pov**

As we watched couple by couple the nerves started to come first emiley and sam

second rachel and paul

third leah and emmitt

fourth alice and jasper

fifth Quil and claire(claire is older not imprinted)

and lastly Angela and embry ( they are not imprinted just dating)

Finally little ferrah went seconds before me throwing flower pedals on the ground leading the way to the alter finally the music started and i gripped Charles arm tighter as we began our walk down the isle i looked at jacob looking very handsome so did little man seeing the two special guys in my life brought tears to my eyes but i refused to cry after it seemed like a decade i finally made it to jacob and i could see the tears glisoning in his eyes as he grabbed my hands then the preacher began to talk but i herd nothing all i could see and hear was everything jacob finally it was time to say our vows i know because jacob began to talk " Isabella i loved you since i first day i layed eyes on you your everything to me you my better half without you im not whole you and our son are the best things that ever happened to me i love you with every fiber in my being your my one and only ...my forever" he said at the end of his vows i was crying and i could tell he was trying not to cry

He wiped a few of my tears away then it was my turn to read my vows there not as near as beautiful as jacobs "jacob i was never clear about how i felt about you for along while the thing is you made me have so emotions that i was confused but really and truely i always knew i loved you with everything in me you my ray of sunshine that whipes away all my dark days you make my life a joy you and joshua are my life i feel like god sent me you here just for me and i am greatful because without you i wouldnt have my little man or my life wouldnt be filled with so much love.. i love you "i finished this time jacob was crying we put eachothers rings on and then th e preist said the words we were all waiting for 'you may now kiss the bride' we kissed then i kissed josh and grabbed him from jacob and we went to the reception it was great i threw my bouquet

and leah caught it then jacob took off my garder and threw it quil caught it and wore it on his arm a few people wanted to make speeches everyone was drunk off there asses even some of the wolfs the drunkest people were angela, emmitt, leah, Quil and embry, everyone else just had a nice buzz even charlie but emmitt and angela got sick so paul took them to there homes finally it was time for me and jacob to go on our honeymoon i kissed my baby and me and jacob were on our way to dominican republic this was going to be a great honeymoon as we arrived at the cabin like hotel rooms they were absolutely gorgeous jacob picked me up and carried me over the thresh hold "what do you wanna do first" he asked me smiling "wanna spend tonight in your arms"i said

Thats when his lips crashed to mine walking all the way in the house closing the door behind us as we walked up the stairs leaving a trail if close behind us when we got to the room i was in nothing but my blue lace bra and panties set jacob took the rest of his closew off and then kissed me once more moving us to the bed then he reached up and to unsnap my bra...

**a/n: sorry guys thats as much as i can write for the simple fact i do not know how to write lemons nor do i wanna put THAT much detail of what goes on in the bedroom maybe in future stories idk**

**Jacob pov**

Waking up with my sweet bella in my arms was the most wonderful thing in the world spending our first night as a married couple ingulfed in everything bella was even better i felt her move a little and i knew she was awake i looked down at her "hey" i said with on of my half smiles she kissed me than returned a smile "last night was perfect and the fact i can say im mrs. black makes it that much more perfect" she said propping herself up on her elbows that made my smile grow "so ill make you breakfast" she said getting up going to the kitchen after breakfast we sat on the couch watching some boring show "what do you wanna do today" Bella asked playing with my hair 'i wanna repeat of last night' i thought with a smirk on my face

**Bella pov**

When i asked jacob what he wanted to do he got a smirk on his face and i knew exactly what he was thinking 'such a man' i thought thats when he kissed me and that whole week was us crisoning the house with our 'love' and when i say the house that means EVERYTHING including the patio it was amazing we were newlyweds and wanted to enjoy each other but our last week i refused to stay in the house but that week was also fun we went snorkling, to the columbus white house, we went to santo Damingo to dance, we also went to Lago Enriquillo to watch tropical birds and a few crocodiles because it was a large salt water lake, moutain biking, offshore fishing, and my favorite had to be wind surfing and before i knew it , it was time for us to go home

Before we left i went to go pick up some amber from the market and take a couple more pictures as if i didnt already since Victoria had been low key i had a some what normal life i was ready to go home and see my baby

Finally after a long agonizing plan ride we were already back in forks charlie was waitimg for us at the airport with my baby i ran to him giving him a huge hug then i grabbed my little man from him kissing his little face "mommy missed you" i told him he smiled at me then we went home everyone was there and welcoming us back i showed them all the pictures and they loved them the next few days everything was 'normal' i was doing laundry while josh was down for his nap there was a knock at my door i went and when i answered i was suprised to see leah her eyes were bloodshot as if she were crying all knight "oh..hey umm is everything alright.. come in" she came in and we sat down in the living room "whats wrong" i asked her she looked at me and sniffled a little "im pregnant" she said i looked at her crazy why would she be so sad "congradulations" i said trying to make her feel better but she just started to

sob "no...no you dont un-understand i.. fucked up i-i slept w-with embry and h-he could be the father of my baby... i ch-cheated on emmitt im a-a horrible person" she sobbed that shocked me "when? and does emmitt know?" i asked still under shocked "At your we-wedding reception i-i did it with embry and when i sobered up i relized what happened and went straight home i-i was gonna tell emmitt but i was afraid and now i have a-and he wants nothing to do with me plus w-when he left to find embry he phased w-which i dont know h-how that is possible but h-he is not speaking to me" she said sombering up a bit "well he will come around if you want you can stay in our guest room" i offered

She smiled at me "please ...and could you come with me to my first ultrasound.." she said "yes i'd love to accompany you" i said i helped leah brings some of her things in she brought from her house so i helped her settle in i was starting dinner when josh started to fuss i went and changed his diaper then came back in the living room "leah can you hold him please" i said she nodded i gave him to her and fixed her arms so theyd both be more confortable i went and made him a bottle and brung it back and handed it to her "can you feed him while i finish dinner" i asked she nodded i went and finished up we were have chicken parmesian, salad, cheesbread, and chocolate chip cookies for dessert thats when jacob came in kissing me on the forehead and taking josh from leah

Kissing him as well " i guess she told you everything..including your brother phasing" he said playing with josh " yep im up to date i dont know why he did ill have to ask charlie" i said we enjoyed dinner the next couple of weeks were filled with lots of tears on leahs part i was beginning to think emmitt was an ass but i was a little exited today wee were going to see leahs baby for the first time we arrived at the doctors office and the nurs

Was so nice "hi Leah im ill be your doctor from now til you have your little bundle of joy arrives i dont know if you remeber me but you and seth use to come over my house when you were little shes my best friend" she said smiling she was a very pretty petite woman with caramel colored eyes "yes i remember" leah said smiling "ok well im going to squirt some jelly on your belly itll be alittle cold" she said

Puting that wand thing on her stomach she was quiet for along moment "huh...thats interesting" the doctor said "what wrong"me and leah said in unison "nothing ...just i see two babies here congradulation your having twins" she said leah gasped "and here are the heart beats" the doctor continued the room filled with two loud swishing noises and i could see leah tear up "ill print out a few ultrasound photos, your next appoitment is in a month your about two weeks along, ill get you a pamphelet on do's and don't and your vitamins and you should be set dont hesitate to call and congrats to you and the lucky fella"she said before leaving

Thats when the tears started i had to talk reason into my dumb brother the doctor came back and we were on our way when i pulled infront of her house she looked at me with wide eyes i grabbed the ultrasound and got out the car before she could say anything i went and knocked on the door i handed him the ultrasound "she having twins when your done being a stubborn ass you can talk to her" i said and i walked away he will eventually come around i knew that for sure

**a/n: i hoped you enjoyed this chapter emmitt phasing? leah pregnant? theres a method to my madness things will start to pick back up i swear!**


	8. Chapter 8

**chapter 8**

**Bellas pov**

A year had passed alot had happened in that year ofcourse my babys first birthday passed, Leah had her babies, there names are Elija Noal Swan and Alba Noelle swan they are beautiful they both had a head full of jet black hair Elija had deep dimples, with blue eyes everything else was Emmitt there was no denying and Alba had dark brown eyes she looked just like Leah exept her lips and her nose that didnt resemble embry much nor did they embry but since embry was the only person she had slept with he was indeed the father yes it was ruff on both Emmitt and Leah but they worked it out somewhat but there relationship is still healing Embry and angela are ok i guess Embry barely comes and sees Alba but i know he loves her so much so everyones in some kind of predicoment exept me, jacob and josh we were perfect

I asked quil to babysit josh for the night today was Jacobs birthday and we were gonna go out to dinner i wore a royal blue silky knee length dress with black heels and jacob wore a blue button up we went to his favorite favorite resturaunt "happy birthday jake ...your the big 18 how does it feel" i asked kind of teasingly we never got to be our real age we had to grow up soon "shhhhh...dont say my real age i look way older and i said nothing about you turning 20 you old l-" he said i did let hime finish i covered his

Mouth with my hand and he chuckled i removed my hand "don't call me old cause im not and talking like that will get your present revoked" i said and he started to pout

"you wouldnt do that to the birthday boy would you?" he asked still pouting "ofcourse not" i said i reached in my bag and pulled put a picture and handed it to him "whats this" he asked "its a picture of the auto shop you and the guys use to work at before you guys wolfed out" i said he still looked at me confused i huffed he can't be that dumb "soooo me and a few people from the rez bought it from the old owner for you and if you want a few of the guys so you have your own auto shop" i said smiling he leaned over the table and kissed me "thanks bells' he said with a huge grin "and i got you a black wrist watch with me, and joshes name so you think of us every part of the day" i said and as impossible as it should have been his smile grew wider " i already do but thanks i love the presents" jacob said

We left the resturant and were getting ready for bed when jacob got a phone call from sam "hey sam thank you guys fo-" he said but then paused for a minute then he got a worried look on his face "when? where?!" he said still worried and a little angry " " he yelled " what happened' i asked starting to get worried "Quil was attacked... they took josh" he said grabbed my arm and we went to the car i was numb i didnt know whether to cry scream yell or .. i dont know the people who wants me dead, and almost killed him in the first place had him we drove to carlistle who was treating Quil

When we got there we saw Quil in carlistle office broken and battered i ran up to him " bella, jake im so sorry i tried with everything in me to sa-" he said but i cut him off "its ok but what did they say" i asked he looked at me to see if i really forgave him which i did then he spoke "it happened when i took him to the park..there was so many of them...Victoria said the only reason she kept me alive was to give you this message she said ' we will trade the boy for you no tricks or anything and ill end you all but if you do something that wasnt directed to you the boy will die, you take to long to think about or whatever the boy WILL DIE' she said and the last thing i herd was josh screaming and they knocked me out" quil finished i crumbled to the floor sobbing my baby might die because his mother is dumb and made stupid choices in her pass that came to bite her

Back to bite her jacob came to confort me but i pushed against his chest even though it didnt even move him he just hugged me tighter "Bells its not you fault...we will find him and get him back"he said which made me angry "IT IS MY FAULT I MADE DUMB CHOICES AND NOW MY BABY MIGHT DIE SO DONT FUCKING LIE TO ME JACOB" i screeched i got up off the ground tears streaming down my face "MY BABY IS OUT THERE WITH LORD KNOWS WHAT HAPPENING TO HIM AND WERE ALL STANDING AROUND ...DO SOMETHING DAMN IT" i said marching out of the room i needed some time to myself to think of my options

**Jacobs pov**

I watched Bella walk out the room and realized We do need to be taking action "ok now that we know what happen we need to start our search..Embry go round up the children and imprints take them to emileys do it now' i said he nodded leaving quickly "im giving all the cullens permission to cross the treaty line..emmitt, me, alice, and collin, jasper will run the border of the rez and search around port angeles and the surrounding areas .. carlistle, Brady, Edward, Sam, and Paul will run the canadian border and surrounding areas.. Rosalie, Esme, embry, and seth when he returns will stay on the rez and keep an eye on the imprints, children, and quil we need to move him to Emileys also ok everyone lets move!" i said as soon as i was done talking everyone sprung into action ill find my son if its the last thing i ever do

**Bellas pov**

I was sobbing sitting on the cullens porch when Embry came out "come on Bella i have orders from jacob to get you and the other imprints and children to safety so we can start the search..itll be alright" he said helping me to the car "no it wont be" i said laying my head down on the door first we picked up angela, kim, rachel, and he updated them on what was going on which wripped my heart apart everytime finally we arrived at leahs i got out to help her with the babies we got them seated in the car and then we were on our way

Finally we made it to emileys aparantly she was expecting us and we all got settled in "everyone i made muffins"emiley said i started to think and they forgot about quil "wheres quil" i asked Emiley smiled "healing in the guessed room" she answered the night was filled with small talk leah was feeding Elija the alba started to fuss "Embry can you change albas diaper" she asked and i noticed first hand why Embry never visited Alba, Angela was throwing him a nasty look that said 'you better not move' "EMBRY" leah screeched he got up and changed Albas diaper kissing her forehead when he was finished and sat back down i dont know why i had to open my mouth but i did

"why do you have a problem with him seeing his daughter" i asked she looked tooken back by the question but pretended that she did not no what was going on "dont play dumb you dont like him to see her" i said thats when proper little Angela exploded "NO I DONT FUCKING LIKE HER OR HER MOTHER" She said then she calmed a little? "thats out of line!" leah said getting angry "OUT OF LINE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME...that child is i .mistake made in sin she doesnt even really look like you" she said her voice so low she sounded like the devil himself but from her yelling earlier Alba was screaming her little face turning red thats when Embry jumped up "THERE ARE NO SUCH THING AS MISTAKES AND MY DAUGHTER SURE ISNT ONE MAYBE YOUR THE MISTAKE I LOVE HER SHE IS MY CHILD DONT. EVER. TALK. ABOUT HER LIKE " he roared then he went an picked up Alba and she instantly stopped crying "embry i-" she said but he cut her off "right now you need to be silent" he said then coming to sit down by me kising Alba "daddy loves you always" he said rocking her "maybe you should leave and come back some other day" i said she glared at me " no one likes you either your just a fuck up like everyone else is" she sneered i was tired of her i had enough on my plate my baby was missing and i was sick of her i politely got up walked over to her and slapped the shit out of her leaving a pinkish, purple handprint on her face then i leaned down so we were nose to nose daring her with

My eyes to move the whole room got quiet "angela i thought you were a nice but your a BITCH i dont like that you have a problem with my niece or my bestfriend i dont give a damn if you dont like me Embry might still tolerate you after today but i wont say anything about my niece or friend or dont let her father come see her i'll fuck your world up...understood?" i said quietly she nodded quickly still holding her face "dont forget our little chat" i said in a sweet voice while i was going back to my seat as soon as i was seated Emiley gave her a ice pack for her face, embry looked at me shocked, and leah smiled at me i dont know how long this arrangment would be but i hope my baby will be found safe and sound SOON

**A/N: ok i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter i tried to put a little drama in this chapter the be more in the next chapter well dont forget to review :3**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**a/n: i would to have a few more reviews i really dont care if i get them but they make me feel special and thank to the people who did review**

**Jacobs pov**

It been almost 5 days and still no sign of josh i knew that time was running out of time and the was no resolution to this situation except to loose one or both of them but i wont except that we will find my son if it kills me

**Bellas pov**

My patience was running thin i havent seen my baby or jaocb in almost 5 days i just want to hold him in my arms again and tell him everything was gonna be alright

But it wasnt alright i had to do something i was sitting on emileys porch i was in mid thought when my cell phone rang i answered "oh sweet bella my patients is running thin" the sweet yet demonic voice "victoria where is he ...let me talk to him" i said my voice started to shake "well i guess i can for a sec" she said then the line went silent for a moment then i herd my babys sweet voice "mommy!" he yelled "josh ...josh! mommys here itll be ok i promise" i said i could here him crying then his voice was gone "so this is what you going to do your going to meet me on the out skirts of port angelas youll know what your looking for when you see a park with a playground in the middle youll leave you car away from your destination then start walking into the trees ill know when you arrive we will walk by the playground and youll tell josh to go play thats when youll come with me tell no one and leave now" she said and the phone went dead

I got up going to the car starting it up and leaving i wass driving for a good hour and a half when i saw a sign that said 'greenleaf park' i backed up all the way down the street then began my trek through the woods it ffelt liked id been walking a eternity when a cold hand touched my shoulder i turned around it was victoria then another one came from behind a tree holding my baby they put him down and he ran into my arms screaming mommy i held onto him tightly kissing his face all over "its ok mommys here i love you ...wanna go to the park" i asked him he nodded he stopped crying a little i followed victoria to where the playground was we were still hidden by the trees i sat josh down trying to hold in my tears "ok now mommys going to have a chat with my friends" i said hugging and kissing him one last time he didnt look convinced but he nodded and ran out of the woods to the slide next thing i knew victoria started running with me on her back til we reached some where unreconizable thats when she stopped flinging me off of her

Knocking the wind out of my while i was trying to catch my breathe she started circling me "now where did we leave off last eh?" she asked dragging by my hair

"bella you should have been smarter and this would have never happened" she said chuckling i spit the blood that was in my mouth from my busted lip at her she screeched and kicked me into a tree stump i was screaming now in agony "i was gonna have a little fun but lets cut to the chase" she said walking up to me slowly then she crabbed my hand the one james bit and bit into the cresent shape scar i screamed at the to of my lungs and she was suddenly ripped away from me i couldnt see by what all i felt was white hot searing pain clouding all of my senses this was my own personal hell i felt someone moving me which made it worse it seemed like a eternity i had no idea what was going on or where i was but i started to feel a little relief but i was still on fire

**A/N: i decided to cut this chapter a little short because the next will be long well i hope you loved it dont forget to review**


	10. Chapter 10

**chapter 10**

**Quils pov**

I was laying in Emileys guest room bed still healing but i was almost fully healed but my shoulder still hurt like hell i couldnt stop thinking about josh and that things would have been different if i would have not tooken him to the park i could hear all the all the ladys talking and kids playing Embry had left awhile ago to get them some things Rosalie and Alice were holding the babys one thing that was missing was Bellas heart beat i knew she went to sit on the porch for a sec but she wasnt suppose to leave it was dangerous i got up off the bed and walked to the living room where i got a whole bunch of stares as if i was invading there privacy even tho i herd everything

"where do you think you are going" Emiley asked as i was making my way to the door "the room was getting a little stuffy i just wanted to go and get some fresh air" i said quickly she nodded as i went outside closing the door behind me bella was no where to be found

I followed her sent to where her truck was and the truck was gone i started to panick i hadnt phased in a few days and i was still healing but something told me something terrible was going on i phased ripping my clothes and my shoulder screamed in protest to the sudden change but i ignored the pain following her sent then i realized jacob was phased "_Jacob, Bella left Emileys and i have no clue where she went im following her sent and i see its heading towards port angelos"_ i said i could feel sheer panick coming from him "_Damn it... ok im sure your closer than i am ill catch up" _he said i could see through hhis eyes that he was running faster but i focused back on Bella scents

I was running for about 10 minutes when i came upon Bellas car i figured she went in the woods but i couldnt smell her any longer but i started to run through the woods anyway thats when i came across the red head biting bella i pushed forward taking the red heads arm in my mouth ripping it off flingy her off bella in the process the red head hitting a tree thats when jacob and paul came out of no where jacob phased and ran to bella scooping her up i lunged at the red head again pinning her jacob ran out of the woods with bella so they were good paul fighting with another leach

And he was winning "Go ahead kill me mutt but ill let you know now if bella doesnt die she will my work will never be done' she said with that i ripped her head from her body when me and paul were done ripping them to pieces we burned them then phased back running to cullens where jacob was at by now and he was there was alot of screaming when we were entering the house

**Jacobs pov**

As i race to the cullens i talk to bella hoping she can hear me "please...please Bella dont do this hold on" i said she was loosing so much blood that i thought her heart wouldnt even hold for hewr to become one of them when i arrived at the cullens i guess edward herd my frantic thoughts running to help me with bella carlislte right behind him the ran bella to carlistles office me right behind them carliste began to strap her to stop her convusions somewhat she began to scream "HELP HER" I yelled over her crys "the venom is spreading quickly" he yelled back but not that loud he took a needle and stuck it in her arm "what you give her" i asked still frantic "morphine its to help with the pain.. ill try and get and get as much venom as i can out of her but its spreading quickly" he said then he got to work i got out of his way by sitting in the far vcorner of the room praying bella would make it therough Paul who was downstairs came up "jake ,josh is still missing"he said i didnt wanna leave bella but my son was my priority also "you ,collin and sam stay here me quil and brady will go look for josh keep me updated on bella" i said then i ran downstair the guys herd me we left going to surch for josh where we found bella it was getting dark but we didnt wanna take any chances of someon eseeing us in our wolf form so we looked for him in our human formwe serched for huors i was begining to loose hope i was going to loose them all over again but i couldnt execpt that reality

**Charlies pov**

It had been a long day at the station i was ready to go home i hadnt seen bella, jake or my grandbaby me ,rene, and ian would have to visit them i was so exausted but i was happy because in ten minutes my shift would be over as i set there in deep thought a women entered the station a little girl by her side and a little boy tucked into herf shoulder crying " how may i assist you" i asked she smiled and walked up to me "yes ..umm i found a child at the park when me and my daughter were there i asked him where his mommy was and he pointd to the woods so i looked in them and there was no one and then i waited for about two hours and then i decided to bri ng him in thinking you could find his mom" she asked i nodded "just sit the little tyke down there on the bench and ill insure that he finds his mother" i said she smiled and nodded "thankyou ...and can you let me no if you do find her ..i just wanna make sure he ok" she asked i nodded and then she left the station

I went over to the little boy who had his head down still crying i walked over to him and i bent down "hey little guy can you tell me your name" i asked he still never looked at me he shook his head i could understand maybe he was scared "well my names charlie" i said hoping he'd tell me his name instead he looked up at me sniffling "pa" he said it shocked the hell out of me to see that the lost little boy was josh he reached out for a hug and for me to pick him up "itll be ok papa's got you" i said i still had to enter the report in the computer then i took my cell out and dialed jacob and bellas house phone there was no answer so left a message , then i called bellas cell still no answer then i called jacobs cell on the last ring he picked up

**Jacobs pov**

My phone started to buzz as we continued to search for josh it was charlie i answered "look charlie i can-" he cut me off "WHERE HAVE YOU AND BELLA BEEN I CALLED ALL YOUR PHONES AND NOBODY ANSWERED AND HOW THE HELL DID SOME STRANGE WOMEN END UP WITH MY DAMN GRANDSON" he yelled i was shocked at the sudden outburst but then it registered what he just said he had josh the slightest bit of relief filled me until i realised i had to explain to charlie how he ended up there i covered the end

of the phone "someone found him and took him to the station charlie has him" i said to the guy then i started to talk to charlie "thank god...is he alright?" i asked "he is fine im taking him home with me and i aspect a damn explanaton and soon" he said i could hear how angry

He was but i would have to deal with it later "charlie can josh stay there for a few days" i asked knowing the answer "ofcourse but we still need to talk" he said then he hung up

I looked at the guys "brady go patrol around charlies house someone contact emmitt and tell him to stay with them as well" i said and with that i phased and ran to the cullen

Quil right behind me we were at the cullens in minutes we phased back and entered the cullens carliste greeting us "well bellas some what stable as we can get her i stitched her up and removed as much of the venom i could she lost alot of blood so ill give her a blood transfusion if needed" he said "if she does change how long will it take" i asked hoping that it wouldnt happen anyway but just incase "itll take three days four at the most" he said i was hoping by some miracle she doesnt change into one of them

**A/N: I hope all my faithful reviewers enjoyed ill try and make the next chapter a little longer well tell me your thoughts tah tah for now!**


	11. Chapter 11

**chapter 11**

**Bellas pov**

The pain was terrible it is not as bad as before the needle went into my arms but it was still bad i felt as if it had been going on for centurys but the pain started to fade i knew this meant i was becoming one of them which i didnt want to at all but it was happening or was it? i still felt my heart pounding in my chest

**Jacobs Pov**

it had been exactly four days and bella still hadnt woke but her heart was still beating which was puzzling everyone so carliste started her blood transfusion she still laid there motionless i went to her and kissed her hand and forehead and confessed my love to her over and over i never left her side as more days passed finally i grabed her had and then i kissed her unmoving lips "bella please you have to wake up...for josh...for me please please wake up" i begged and then her eyes fluttered open they were the same chocolate brown only they had gold flecks "carliste shes awake!" i yelled and he was up there in seconds checking all her vitals "shes fine...as if the venom had no offect what so ever...and all her wounds..heald" he said puzzled "Bella how do you feel" he continued she smiled alittle "still a little achy" she said i was just glad she was awake

Carliste looked over her one more time " ok i need to take a blood sample to see how you made this maraculous recovery you allowed to move just not that much i assume you both are hungry so ill have esme whip something up" he said as he was taking some of bellas blood then he left "bella im so glad your alright i thought i had lost you" i said "you wont get rid of me easy...wheres josh? is he ok? how long have i been out?" she asked all at once

"josh is perfectly safe, he is with charlie, and you have been out for about a week" i said seeing she was satisfyed with all my answers then esme came upstairs with tray full of food "here you guys are i hope you enjoy" she said sitting the tray down i grabbed a piece of sandwich and gave bella the other half she devoured it and the other sandwich and a soda i looked at her raising my eyebrow "what i havent ate in like a week" she said taking a sip

Of her soda i nodded we continued to eat then there was a knock at the door and carliste came in "so i have the results from your blood test and theres a couple of things id like to discuss" he said coming to sit down , bella pulling her self up on the bed "well...first your blood healed itself not completely but it did and i think i know why" he said pausing as if he was thinking then he spoke again "well bella your pregnant and when you got bit the venom start sspreading both of you and then he or she start healing you both from the inside out ofcourse sincce you were bit and not the baby the venom spread quickly in you instead of him or her so you still have venom in your bloodstream but not enough to change you but enough to inhance your abilities your stronger , faster, probably will live longer" he said

I was shocked about the whole baby thing but it seemed she was happy "wha-what h-how did this happen" i said that was the only coherent thought i had at the moment carlislte chuckled "it happened the same way josh did you dork" she said smiling

**Bellas pov**

I couldnt believe i was pregnant again and my baby saved my life i cupped my flat stomach and mentally thanked my baby and promised him or her i would protect them from here on out jacob still set there shocked i frowned "your not happy" i asked feeling my frown get deeper "oh i-i am just we just had one a year and a month ago and im 18 and your about to be 20 i-im just shocked" he said that made me mad "WELL ITS YOUR FAULT IF YOU COULD KEEP IT IN YOUR DAMN PANTS ONCE IN AWHILE YOU WOULDNT BE SO SHOCKED"i yelled he looked scared and shocked at my sudden outburst "i-im sorry im estatic to be a dad again it just took a sec to seenk in" he said quickly i new he was just lying "help me go pee' i ordered him carliste left i was hooked up to so much stuff i needed help when we came back in the room carliste continued to speak "since bella has some what the characteristic of a vampire im guessing this pregnancy might be a little different..like it might be shorter id like to keep you over night to monitor you but if you want your allowed to leave " he said i agreed to stay he ran a few more test "you baby will develope slightly faster while in the womb but when its born itll develope at normal pace id like to give you a ultrasound to determine how far along you are " he said

i nodded he ran the cold wand across my stomach "well i cant see the baby your skin is a bit toughter id like to say but i can do a vaginal ultasound" he said i nodded he went and got it proped my legs up "this will be a little unconfortable and a little cold" he said and boy was that the understatement of the century he moved it a tad and it made it all the more unconfortable then the screen lit up "theres your baby" he said i nodded then he moved the thing again "your about 6 weeks along" he said i was so happy even though i was very young i loved the fact that i was going to be a mother and i wasnt going to have another kid for a long while after this plus it was a blessing jacob was still a little dazed but i knew he was happy when carliste was done doing his test i was ready to go

See my baby "jacob i wanna go see josh" i said he nodded when we got to charlies and entered the house i saw rene trying to feed josh he spotted us before she did and start bouncing up and down in his high chair "momma, dada' he said putting his hands in the air for us to pick him up i walked over to him and did just that i kissed him all over his face and he giggled and then hugged my neck then he reached for jacob i handed him to him "so..why did he end up at the station anyway you never told us" rene asked raising one eyebrow "thats a story for another time ..how have you guys been" i asked not knowing how to break the news about the new baby so id chat about something different first

"well we have been great your brothers a pain as always i cant wait in two more years he's out of my hair he has missed you though" she said smiling "ian come down here!' rene shouted then you herd feet on the stairs then my little brother appeared "hey bells i missed you.. you too jake" he said hugging us both "hows 16 treating you" jacob asked patting him oon the back "great the fact that i have alot of ladys wanting to be with me its all the better" he said smiling with that rene left the room "i hope your still a virgin you should wait til you find the right lady" jacob said "yeah..sure whatever makes you sleep at night" he said smiling "dog" i called him he barked and went to the living room charlie wasnt there but i decided to tell them about the baby

"well since you guys are here we have something to tell you guys" i said smiling "bellas pregnant" jacob blurted my renes mouth popped open "holy hell im gonna be a uncle...again"Ian said exitedly sometimes he was so much like Emmitt it sickened me "your both so young ...but im happy for you" she said smiling she couldnt talk about being young having kids she had Emmitt when she was 15, me when she was 18, and ian when she was 22. Ian was the only planned one it didnt matter i was happy that all that mattered when charlie got home we told him the news he wasnt exited he was more shocked then anything i knew we still had danger ahead but i know that everything will be ok for now


	12. Chapter 12

**chapter 12**

**Bellas pov**

I was now 5 months but the baby was developed to 7 months so id be delivering soon and chasing a 1 and a half year old around while jacob was doing his pack business was no walk in the park i was at leahs visiting her we were in the living room as josh played with the babies "how are the little ones" i asked leah she huffed "great Alba has two teeth already and they both can crawl Elija can stand when he holds on to stuff since they got the hang of crawling they've both been a nightmare" she said i looked at them and theywere so adorable "so hows the whole embry thing" i asked hoping i didnt affend her "well he visited her alot and then when she was six months old the debate of who she would call daddy was in the air and then Embry gave up any rights he had and Emmitt quickly accepted her as fully his which made him extremly happy so me and Emmitt are perfect so how is your bun in the oven?" she asked changing the subject but i was happy for them "he or she have been kick boxing my kidney and occasionally head butting my bladder _and_ the fact that my boobs are so big pamela adderson has nothing on me everything is great" i said chuckling leah joined in "so what do you think it is boy or girl" she asked i flipped flopped alot at first i thought it was a boy then a girl now i think its a boy but i dont know "i think its a boy but i change my mind alot and jacob is dead set on a girl" i said she nodded "when i was pregnant i thought they both were girls but i was proven wrong obviously"leah said "when are your guys planning on getting married? or having more kids?" i asked she smiled i guess she was in deep thought but then she

Answered "well on the marriage thing soon hopefully and as for the kids thing not until these two know how to spell there name" she said which made me laugh i left leahs sayin goodbye to my niece and nephew i went home and started making dinner for the pack when dinner was about done the pack started to pile in "smells great bells"jared said i smiled then i thought about how hungry they might be "jeez i hope i made enough" i said thats when jacob came in kissing me then rubbing my belly "wheres josh" he asked taking the plates out of the cabinet to set the table "in his room playing with his toys" i said grabbing the food from the counter bringing it too the table then i went get josh from his room jacob put him in his high chair two pans of lasgna, three boxes of cheese bread, two bowls of salad, and three pound cakes later and everyone was satified so we all went

To the living room "so bella-boo your birthday is next week what are you planning to do" emitt asked i always hated that nickname "well emmy-bear i just plan on becoming a old biddy" i said and everyone laughed execpt emmitt and me he hated that nick name also "obviously you cant do anything crazy since your harbering a child in there but your going to be 20 thats something to celebrate" embry said maybe i should have a party just then a sharp kick to the kidney brought me back "shit" i muttered rubbing my belly all the wolfs was alert now "whats wrong" jacob said

Coming to my aid immediatly "nothing ...just this kid likes kickboxing my organs but this one hurt like hell" i said jacob leaned down and kissed my belly "stop giving your mother grief" he said rubbing my belly what seemed to calm the baby i was ready for my life to be normal again for them to end victoria and her minions

Days had passed and they found a new scent of a vampire even though i was strong and able to heal i was on watch duty it was jareds turn so he accompanied me and josh to leahs and he stayed me and leah were chatting and i noticed how much attention to alba "holy.. did you imprint on my baby" leah screeched

**A/N: this chapter is a little shorter but the next will be longer now the big question is did he imprint? the answer shall be interesting**


	13. Chapter 13

**chapter 13**

**Jareds pov**

i was playing with little the little kids i couldnt heol but keep staring at little alba am i a rapist hell no? but it was something when i picked her up and started tickling her all of a sudden leah starts yell "holy.. did you imprint on my daughter" leah screeched i looked at her with wide eyes "NO..i-i" i didnt know how to say what id been thinking this whole time

**Bellas pov**

I looked between jared and leah and i knew if the kids werent here all hell would break loose more than it already was about to "well whats wrong with you just staring and my daughter like that...you some kind of rapist" she sneered going over and taking Alba from jared "no..its just..i-i" he stammered still looking for the right words "spit out whatever you have to say or so help me ill choke the sh-" she saiid but i cut her off "stuff.. youll choke the stuff out of him" i corrected her looking over to the kids she remembered they were in the room "so...what in the world is wrong with you" leah asked Jared looked scared to speak at first but then he did " i-i think Alba might be mine" he said in a small voice and kids be damned the flood gates for cussing was opened "what the HELL are you talking about" she fumed i told josh to come here before he learned some new words the twins were only almost 8 months i dont think they could understand but i could be wrong

"josh go in the twins room leave the door cracked a little and go watched dougy the dino ok" i asked he nodded i was paranoid to let him shut the door all the way he ran to there room and did what i asked "w-well see its a funny story see the night of the wedding y-you and embry were making out a-and i caught you guys he went some where then you h-had told me how bad you felt and you were sad a-all i remember is waking up next to you naked i-i left before you woke up and remebering that you made out with embry you thought you slept with him and have you really looked at Alba and then me i-i think shes mine im so sorry.. i really am i just.." he said but didnt finish leah face was blank as she stared at her baby and as i looked at alba as plan as day ell jared was in her that unreconizable nose, lips, and light dimples oh holy hell this will be news to everyone "you sat there and saw all the shit i went through with embry and now you wanna come out and say something what the fuck is wrong with you" she said angry tears fell down her face

I felt so bad for Leah and now she has to tell emmitt which will open another can of worms "im so confused...i have to get a dna test done on my baby..this is just to much"she said i went up to leah "ill hold alba for you if you want" i said she nodded handing me the baby "jared you are an ass hole for not saying anything and i hope your happy you just put a hell of alot of shit on my plate thanks" she said he looked at her " i thought maybe that ...she wasnt mind and i dont know leah ..shit i fucked up all i know is i wanna be a part of her life i dont have to be dad as long as im aloud to be around her" he said leah got up walked over to him and punched the hell out of him busting his lip "YOU LOST YOUR DAMN MIND YOU DROP THIS SHIT ON ME AND ASPECT ME TO BE OK WITH IT FUCK YOU"she screeched

I had herd enough i was tired and achy and i had enough emotional issues of my own i went in the twins room to see my baby fast asleep cuddle up to a teddy bear i picked him up which proved to be difficult with my protruding belly i picked him up and walked back into the living room where they were still argueing "im ready to go home" i said interuppting there convo "you shouldnt be carrying him and are you sure your ready to go home" he asked standing up grabbing josh from me "yes im sure i have to get ready for bed and then put him in bed' i said walking to the door "ill be back to finish descussing this' jared said leah glared at him "yea whatever" she sneered then turned her attention to the twins on the way home it was silent jared stayed with me until jacob got home which is when i felt the safest

The next couple of days have been going in my favor they found the vampire that left the scent and then killed it Alice took me shopping for new clothes my birthday finally came i got dressed in a dark blue over the shoulder dress that caressed my bump with some dark wash jeans and then i put light make up on and let my hair stay natural krimped way when i wake up i went downstairs to see josh and jake waiting for me "happy day" my little man squealed clapping his hands together i went over and kissed his forehead "well we made you breakfast" he said i smiled and sat down jacob put josh in his high chair and grabbed a few plates "for you my dear we made egg white omlete with spinach and sun dried tomatoes, turkey bacon, orange juice, and sliced grape fruit" he said sitting my food down it looked delicious then jacob gave josh some scrambled eggs and fed him some of his oatmeal, breakfast was delicious i was helping jacob with the dishes when there was a knock at the door i answered it was Alice "good your dressed i wanna take you and the other ladies for a mani, pedi all the wolfs agreed exepct we had to bring quil..and you might wanna think about those bushes on your face you call eyebrows'she said in her cheery voice ieven though i didnt wana i agreed because i knew they had to set up for the party i walked out and got in the jeep Emiley,leah,rachel, and rosealie were there i got in and we began our journey

Then something popped in my head "wont the person doing you and roses nails wonder why your freakishly cold" i asked looking at Alice "well we were going to take you where we usually go to get stuff done and were not freakishly cold...were a little fridged at best"she Huffed

When we finally made it to our destination part of my day was filled with clipping, pinching, painting, and plucking alice also got my hair done even though it was fine then i got a message it was about 5 when we were all done with everything Alice took me to first beach soon as they seen me and the girls approaching they yelled suprise and began throwing confetti and streamers at me then the girls walked me over to the beautiful cake where they sang happy

Then we danced and had a goood time til about 8 which is when i began to get tired i was so happy to get home and be with my family the next couple of days were filled with alittle drama Leah told Emmitt about the whole Jared situations which is when Emmitt tried to kill him Embry tried to stop it Emmitt explained everything and then they both tried to kill him he had a few broken bones but thats it

**A/N: ok i got bored with this chapter so i sped through a few things but i will update soon and the next chapters will be better**


	14. Chapter 14

**chapter 14**

**Bellas pov**

Everything was somewhat going well as it could have been Emmitt and leah were back on track because after the truth came out and everyone was done being pissed they agreed that jared can see Alba anytime he wants as long as he signs over any rights and he agreed i was now 7 months the baby developed to 9 so i could have him or her at any point in time and i was exited to meet my baby and ready for them to be out of me him or hers kicking had became more entense and it was driving me insane

Alice had her vision again that led the Cullens to be here in the first place Elle confirmed that they were planning a sneak attack around this time i forgot to metion alot of wolfs phased and they had to train hard it was for there own good though so theyd be ready they were going to fight in the clearing like last time except instead of us going

On top of a mountain they had all the imprints stay in a cabin not far from the clearing but not close enough for anone to reconize it they took the children to the rez where theyd be safe but Rosalie, Emmitt, Embry, and Ian who had recently phased stayed with the children since leah could still phase if need be she was with us so was Quil and Elle who stayed inside with us

While collin and Brady were in there wolf form guarding the outside a feww days had passed when finall Collin came bursting in "they begun the fight in the clearing" Collon said quickly then returned to his post i began to panick but quickly calmed myself for tthe babys sake we sat there trying to busy ourselves Emiley was baking up a storm , Leah was pacing back and fourth while collin kept us updated it felt like i had been waiting for hours then collin came in again "A few of the vampires exscapedand jacob said there headed this way lock everything" he said running outside Quill and leah went around locking doors and pushing things infront of doors even though they were just going to stall them for a few moments at the most i began to

Shake with fear and panick quil sat by me and conforted me we sat in silence for what felt like a eternity then we herd a loud howl filled with pain and then another filled the air filled with painck then the front door was smashed and before they could get far leah ran at it phasing before they collided making aloud bang when she crashed into it Elle was right behind her running out the broken door knocking one of the vampires heads of everything that was happening didnt help my nerves then the worst thing that could of happened did

My water broke soaking the whole couch cushion we were sitting on "Bella d-did your water break- he asked with a shaky breathe i nodded then the first contraction hit hard "not now oh gosh bella can you hold it in" he asked another pain hit "no i cant hold it in i want it out damnit!" i screeched they hepled me to kitchen where there was less chaos and they put me on the long kitchen table putting pillows under me to prop me up then another howl filled the air followed by a few others "there on their way reinforcements will be here shortly" he said i screamed getting the worst pain so far then a vapire was at the door the ladies went behind me Quil Phased and joined the rest of them outside i was scared what if one of them got in then my baby kicked me hard and then another sharp pain hit "shit" i said then all a sudded the was a crash in the back of the house and then a head of a vampire flew accross the room then jacob came in from the back grabbing the head and throwing it out the door with the rest of the pieces then his attention was on me he walked over

To me "oh my gosh bella are you ok?' he asked panick in his eyes "no..the baby is coming" i grunted threw the pain "go get carlistle" emiley screeched "i cant there keeping them from coming in here" he said then the pain got worst and i felt the need to push "i need to push" i said getting scared jacobs eyes widened "no no no no do any of you know how to deliver a baby" he said looking at them "you have to do it" i said squeezing my eyes shut when another pain hit "i-i cant" he said looking panicked even more "JACOB GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER, YOU HAVE TO DELIVER OUR DAMN BABY" i yelled he got between my legs and emiley grabbed my hand and rubbed my shoulder it kinda calmed me a bit "ok with your next contraction you gotta push bella" emiley said i nodded then with the next contraction i pushed screaming at the same time "are you ok" jacob asked looking at me "ASK ME AGAIN AND I'LL KICK YOU IN YOUR FUCKING NECK" i screeched he looked scared but he did as he was told i pushed again and again "Bells your doing great ..i see a head full of dark hair" he said "really" i asked "yea what you expect a blonde" he said jokingly which made me smile a little

**Jacobs pov**

I didnt know whether to grossed out or think this is the most beatiful thing in the world. delivering my kid when i saw the crown of my kids head start to emerge i decided it was both after a coulpe more pushes him or her was out up to the shoulders and Emiley instructed me on what to do so i pulled the baby out like she said and he greeted us with a loud wail she left she came back with a towel,sheet,shoe string, and scissors and handed it to me except she tied the shoe string to the umbilical chord i began to wipe off my son after i cut his Amilical chord i rapped him in the sheet i was suprised i had another son i was sure it was a girl i realized bella hadnt seen him yet "its a boy" i said she smiled and reached for him

**Bellas pov**

When jacob handed me my son i was over joyed i cant believe it he was goreous just like his brother they looked very similar only this baby was a tad lighter and he had my nose,blush,my colored hair, and eye shape but his eyes themselves were hazel he was beautiful i held him tight to me as all this choas surrounded us i looked at his face he was pouting but he looked like he like he was drifting to sleep i looked at jacob he looked proud jacob moved us to the bedroom and shut the door we sat there for about five minutes when he joined us again "its over..there burning the remains now" jacob said after that they took us to the cullens "it should be over but i will never underestimate them so everything should be smooth sailing from now on" he said then the cullen checked us over "so whats his name"rosalice asked "jace it means healer...jace william charles Black" i said smiling down at my baby boy

**a/n: this chapter is short and a little rushed but oh well hope you enjoyed it**


	15. Chapter 15

**chapter 15**

**A/N: Well thank you to all my faithful reviewers i'd also like to thank the people who followed or favorited my story im greatful thank you, you guys are beautiful and i love you guys! so this chapter i thought i'd explain in greater detail some of the things i rushed in the previous chapter and answer some questions that were never answered and i made a mistake on the ages of everyone because i forgot the story was progressed a year later so Bella is 21, Jacob is 19, Emmitt is 23, Leah is 24, and Ian is 17 so now that thats cleared up i would also like to say i'm pulling blanks on what should happen next and this chapter was just whatever popped into my head and an idea given to me by the one and only LadyofSpain but if you have any ideas or something you would like to see happen pm me or put it in your review and it would be greatly appreciated well i hope you enjoy dont forget to read and review tah tah for now :-))**

**Bellas pov**

As we sat at the Cullens house as they cleaned up the cabin and anything else that could cause suspiscion. While I fed Jace I wanted Josh here so he could see his little brother "jacob can you send someone to go get Josh I want him to meet his little brother" i told him he nodded and called one of his pack memebers about 20 mintues later Quil came in carrying Josh.

Jacob took Josh from Quil and came and sat next to me thats when josh stood up on the couch and leaned over to see the baby he looked at the baby then me "Josh this is your little brother his name is Jace" i told him he lifted his hand to touch the baby "be careful" I said, he soflty touched Jaces face which made him coo Josh smiled "hi Jay" he whispered which made me start to tear up it was cute, then he leaned over and kissed his forehead then went back to jacobs lap. Later we went to charlies house so everyone could see little Jace, Ian greeted us as we walked in and then he took Josh from Jake and threw him in the air earning him a giggle, he caught him and started tickling him "hey squirt i missed yah!" Ian said to Josh after he stopped tickling him Josh hugged him around the neck

Ian hugged him back "lets go see gio and papa" Ian said to Josh, Ian pretended Josh was a plan flying him into the living room we followed him, I sat on the sofa next to Rene and I handed her Jace "Bella i didnt know you had the baby why didn't anyone call us he's gorgeous, what's his name?" she asked me while she cooed at Jace "no one called because I had him today and I was better off then I was with Josh so they let me go home the same day, and his name is Jace William Charles Black" I said she handed the baby to Charlie the she started to cry "whats wrong mom?" I asked her getting

worried "your all growing up ..a-all of my babys are leaving me" she sobbed "i didnt leave you" Ian said trying to make mom stop crying "but you will your 17 they left when they were 18 a-and you will too" she said still sobbing. Then she got up excused herself and headed towards the bathroom to clean herself up "will she be ok?" I asked dad he nodded "she wants more kids she think that since you guys are all grown she wants to fill that void" he said i nodded "are you guys gonna have more?" Ian asked before I had a chance to say anything "i'm 39 years old and since we had you kids so young I feel a hell of alot older than I am I dont care if we do but honestly i'm ok with just three" Charlie said that made me laugh, mom retured seeming to have herself together she sat down with us then a question that I had been meaning to ask them ever since Emmitt phased "dad do you have any Quileute in you" i asked "no but I think Rene might" he said looking at Rene she nodded "yes I do actually your grandfather is part Quileute" she said now I just wondered when and if Ian would Phase we stayed for dinner then left.

***6 months later***

It has been six months and everything believe it or not was going great the only thing that has changed was Ian did phase but he actually was cool with it unlike the other wolfs with there first time phasing. Today is Josh's 2nd birthday we had him a birthday party at first beach we rented a bounce house, cotton candy machine, a little obsticale course thing, A few face painters, and a couple of clowns. Everyone was having a blast there weren't that many kids there because there not that many in lapush so the only kids that were there were Ferrah, Elija, Alba, and Jace the rest was family but he didn't seem to mind he was having a great time after we sang happy birthday and played for a little while longer we went home. Jacob had patrol tonight so when i got home i bathed Josh and put him in bed but Jace was still up and not going down without a fight it was his turn to get in the tub which everyday proved to be difficult everytime I would start wash his hair he would scream his little lungs out I picked him up and headed to the tub where I already had his little baby tub in and the water was already ran. I undressed him and layed him in the tub he already began to pout "awe mommy is sorry she just want her little man clean" I said as I began to wash him when I was almost done he began to whine because he knew I was about to wash his hair when, I began to wash his hair he began to scream his head off "It's ok baby mommy has you" I tried to soothe him but it wasn't working when I was done I turned around to grab his towel and when I went to reach for him the tub was empty.

I began to panick I squeezed my eyes shut hoping I was just imaging it but I wasn't I rushed out the bathroom and began to look for him I was running aroud looking like a chicken with its head cut off when I made it to the living room there was my naked little man he was laying on his belly on the blanket he was on before his bath "h-how?" I asked mostly myself " Jace William Charles don't you every scare mommy like that again" I said, as I picked him up and grabbed his towel drying him off I dressed him in his pj's and gave him his binky laying him on his blanket where he was before I had to call Jacob when I did he answered on the first ring "what's wrong" he asked which made me chuckle that he automatically thought there was somrthing wrong which I think there was "Jake you need to come home I think Jace has a gift?" I said it sounded more like a question he said he was on his way and hung up. About 10 minutes later he was here "what happened?" he asked I figured it happens when he is upset so I had to do something "just watch" I told him I went up to josh and I took his binky out of his mouth and I sat it on the couch he looked at me then his binky and started to cry "what are you doing?" Jacob asked "just watch" I told him then all of a sudden we blinked and Jace was on the couch on his belly grabbing his binky and putting it in his mouth.

I guess it scared jacob because he jumped "did you see that shit" he whispered so only me and him would hear "yeah" I said "we need to call Carliste" I continued I picked up the phone and dialed Carlistle he was over within minutes "what seems to be the problem" he asked I picked up Jace "well my baby can dissapear..and I dont know why or how" I said handing him Jace he looked him over "well the only way I can be completely certain is by doing a blood test" he said looking threw his doctor bag and pulling out a couple of things he layed Jace down and the rubbed his little leg with a achohol swipe and then stuck the needle in his skin, drawing blood Jace screamed bloody murder and before Carlistle could take the needle out he dissapeared again and then he was in Jacobs arms sniffling and whining. Carliste whiped his leg off "well since I was able to see it first hand i'll try and figure out whats going on quicker and see if we can stop him from doing whatever he just did" he said looking puzzled and then he left. "so we wont be having my parents babysit anytime soon" I said earning me a chuckle "we have to get him to stop that whatever it is" I said jacob went and layed him down in his crib "why" he said coming back in the living room

I looked at him puzzled "what do you mean why thats not normal" I said looking at him like he lost his mind "well were not normal" he said he had a point but still "well I get what your trying to say but we dont dissapear and pop somewhere esle in the blinnk of an eye" I said he sat down next to me "true but I explode into a wolf and your some kinda hybrid thing" he said looking at me "i'm not a thing i'm your wife and I understand what your saying like I said before but when he is older in school and he poofs to lord knows where and people think he is some kind of demon child then will you be saying why then" I asked getting irritated "thats not what I meant, I know your my wife I didn't mean to call you a thing and I just dont want to change who he is" he said putting his heads in his hands I stood up "i'm not trying to change him i'm trying to protect what we have and you making me seem like a bad guy, wanting better for them to not be looked at as freaks not everybody has the same mind set as we do so I want this thing that he does to be fixed or dealt with" I said walking to the bedroom I was done with this conversation.

The next day I still didn't feel like talking to Jacob so I decided to visit leah and Emmitt I took the kids with me I figured they'd like to see there cousin when leah opened the door "hey bella"she said hugging me taking the carseat into the house she seemed really chipper which was unusual since leah was never chiper, "i see your very happy today" I said as I took jace at there carseat "yeah" she sighed "hows the kids?" I asked her "there great they'll be two in four months" she said she still seemed really chipper and I think I knew why "leah did Emmitt propose to you?" I asked waiting for an answer "yes he did!" she gushed "were going to get married 2 months after the kids birthday he just proposed last night it was sponteneous, and we were going to invite you all to dinner tomorrow and tell you then" she said looking even more chipper and exited before "congradulations" I said "thank you ..so what brought you here"she asked I huffed "well me and jacob had a fight because jace seems to have some sort of gift" I said she looked at me with a look that said 'and why is it a problem' "he does this dissapearing thing and then poofs somewhere else in the blink of and eye" I said "Carliste is running some test to see what it is and if it can be stopped" I said she nodded, and we chatted a little more then me and the boys left I figured i'd make jakes favorite foods so I did when I was finished I called his phone there was no answer so I fed the kids, ate, put the food away, put them to bed, and bathed still no jacob so I poured me a glass of whine to calm my nerves and waited.

Around 2:00 I was on my third and final glass of whine I was going to call it a night when Jacob walked threw the door he paused when he saw I was sitting at the table "Bells why are you still up?" he asked, continuing his journey to the fridge "where were you?" I asked taking a sip of my whine "patrol" he said pulling out leftovers "you made my favorites thanks"he continued i took another sip of my whine "welcome...It's funny how you were patroling when yesteday morning you told me that you had patrol but only til 10 or 12 at the latest its 2:00 Jacob" I said he always told me his patrol schedule before the day of so all of a sudden the schedule got changed. His heart quickened but quickly calmed "I went to the auto shop , then patroling" he said when i was finished with my cup of whine i put the glass in the sink and put the whine away " I called and you didn't answer or call me back" I said sitting back down at the table "phone's dead" he said stuffing his mouth with food "it rang" I shot back instead of answering he just ate some more I leaned in close to his face he paused I kissed his cheek "jake I know the arguement we had was if you think about it kind of pointless and i'm sorry i understand what you trying to say i just want whats best for them" I said getting up "oh and jacob...I love you" I said I was gonna cuss yell and scream about him lying but I decided not to, he'll fill bad for whatever he did later that night he left around six he thought I was sleep. Whatever he's doing I'll find out and it will be soon

**A/N: ok this is just.. idk what it is just a idea given to me plus some stuff that popped into my head i hope you guys atleast liked it a little tell me what you think still accepting ideas if any of you have them**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**A/N: Ok thanks to all the people who gave me ideas, or constructive criticism it was greatly appreciated, thanks for all the wonderful reviews imp still accepting ideas this chapter is also things that popped into my head imp just basically winging it for write now until I got all my ideas sorted out I hope you enjoy my chapter I tried to make at least a little interesting. Well don't forget to review **

**Bpov**

The past few days I haven't really spoken to Jacob, has still been sneaking out and acting really strange I decided to act as if I didn't notice but it's was getting really hard but I had to focus my attention on more worrisome things such as my kids. I was doing laundry when I got Carlisle's awaited call, I answered "hello Bella, well I ran a few test on Jace's blood and the reason he has that gift is, because when you were bitten he healed you both but some of the venom somehow got into his bloodstream also even though he wasn't bit directly…I know it seems irrational but that's the only theory I have" he said. I was a little confused "so what does that mean" I asked folding the clothes I had in the basket "well it means your son is basically ¼ vampire, ¼ human, and half shape shifter.. Or somewhere around that ratio I would have to run more test but all I can tell you now is if you wanted to get rid of his gift we would have to remove the venom from his blood but it might be dangerous... There might be other options but I'm not sure at the moment" he said I didn't want anything to hurt my baby but I wanted him to be normal, but not to that extent "ok Carlisle, I would love for you to run more test to tell me more about it but other than that, thank you" I said then we hung up I figured I should call Jacob to tell him.

As I was driving to Leah's, I decided to call Jacob the kids were asleep in the backseat so it'd be quiet as I called him the line was busy, I waited then I called the auto shops phone and Embry picked "wolfs Moon Auto, what can I do for you today" Embry said "hey Em its Bella is Jacob there by any chance" asked I heard whispering from the other end, a thud, then someone whispered ow "no..No you missed him h-he left about thirty minutes ago I'll call you back if he shows " he said quickly than hung up. Something was going on and I was tired of it happening, when I arrived at Leah's I quickly rushed in getting the children situated "hey Leah there's been a change of plans, and I was wondering if you could watch the little ones for the night" I asked she huffed but nodded. I kissed there head and hurried out the door when I got home I made dinner, and set the table beautifully as if there was going to be a grand event, he was going to tell me what the hell was going today it took him a total of four hours to return home so it wasn't as late as usual, it was around eight o' clock. When he saw me he paused "hey babe" he said he went to kiss my face and I turned away "cut the shit Jacob what is going on" I asked in a clipped tone he looked wide eyed at me "I-I don't know what you talking about" He shuddered out

"bull fucking shit you've been acting sneaky, jumpy, and secretive for almost a week" I fumed he was pissing me off by the way he was lying to my face "this looks lovely Bells but I'm kind of tired I think I'm going to turn in" he said starting to walk towards the room "were not done talking" I said he kept walking I took the knife that was laid out on the table and through it , it stuck in the wall close to his ear "next time , I won't miss what the fuck is going on Jacob" I said with venom dripping from my voice he turned to look at me "I….I can't tell you" he said with almost pleading eyes. Why couldn't he tell his wife, or the mother of his children what was going on then the thought hit me like a ton of bricks, he might have imprinted I looked at him and burst into tears I dashed out the door into the dark knight, my happy life was over…

**A/N: I really didn't like this chapter but oh well I hoped you enjoyed and don't forget to read and review**


	17. Chapter 17

**chapter 17**

**A/N: Gah! I had to force this chapter out so bare with me thank you guys who read and reviewed or favorited and followed I hope you enjoy**

**Disclaimer: nothing belongs to me except my characters**

**BPOV**

I ran as fast as I could, twigs scratching at my skin, my vision was blurred as tears fell I had no idea where I was going. The ran started to pour and I was instantly tired I dropped to the now muddy ground as sobs raked my body. All I could think of was my happy family getting ripped apart, The ran was cold and wet against my skin and somehow I drifted of into a dreamless sleep

**JPOV**

A part of me screamed chase her you ass! but the other part of me knew I didn't have a justified reason why I was acting this way, there was a reason but not for the way I had been treating her. I thought by now she knew I had imprinted on her awhile ago but instead of opening her eyes and realizing she jumped to conclusions but I dont blame her I decided I would give her time then go looking for her, It ached every minute I was away from my imprint. A few hours later I got a phone call Bella still wasn't back and I began to worry "Jake...it's leah I just thought i'd let you know the kids were here and if you wanted to come get them you can...Bella said she'd be back an hour ago but never showed or she's not answering her phone" she said in a huff "ok thanks Leah i'm on my way" I said when I got outside Ihoped wherever Bella was she was safe and warm. When I got to Leah's and Josh got a glimps of me he squealed and ran over to me "daddy!" he said as I picked him up "wook wook at my color book"he said happily I looked at his picyure of his horse that he scribbled "thats great big guy" I said he clapped his hands happily "ready to go?" I asked he nodded as we were on our way out the door Jace fast asleep in my arms josh runs and hugs Leah and Emmitt "bye aunt lee-lee, bye unka Emmi" he said as we were leaving. I hoped Bella would be back soon because I couldn't function without her I couldn't help but think I was the reason our little family was broken

**A/N: short chapter read and review NO FLAMES**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**A/N: I am not really happy with this chapter but I figured since so many of you like it I'd put it up anyway well I hope you enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my characters**

**Jpov**

She hadn't been home for a day now and all I could do was scold myself for not going after her. That wasn't enough for me I have to go looking for, but I needed someone to watch the kids and the first person that pops into my head is Rene, so I called her "hey Rene it's Jacob, I was wondering if you could watch the kids while I run some errands" I said in a huff "of course sweetheart bring them over" she said.

When we got there Rene squealed in excitement, as I sat the children down in the house I decided to tell her all she needed to know before I left "Rene...Bella is trying to wean Jace off of breast milk and he doesn't like the formula unless you put cereal in it, if he gets fussy just give him his binky, he should be ready for his nap soon but doesn't go unless you rub his back Josh naps around three, were also trying to potty train Josh so he wears pull-ups you have to ask him if he has to go to the restroom constantly but if-" Rene cut me off from my rant "thanks for the information Jacob but I've raised two kids so I think I can handle it" she said smiling at me.

As soon as the kids were settled in I drove back to my house and phased Emmitt, Ian, and Jared were all phased but instead of explaining I showed them what happened _and "she hasn't been back since"___I thought "_it's rained since then so her scent might be faint but we have to start searching_" Emmitt said I could tell that he was pissed and me, but instead of saying anything we began our search.

**BPOV**

As I woke up I, not remembering ever fall asleep mud was caked in my hair, dry mud splattered on my face and clothes I realized just in that moment that I didn't know where I was at. I had to find my way home I have two beautiful children that needed their mother and at this point I didn't know if their father would be there as much but Jacob was the least of my worries. I got and begin my journey home I was cold, and wet so I hope I found home soon.


	19. Chapter 19

**chapter 19**

**Discclaimer: I own nothing**

**A/N:I'm thinking about putting this story up for adoption so anyone who is interested pm sorry for the people who love this story. well I hope you guys like this chapter.**

**Bpov**

I've been traveling for two days straight, still haven't found home all the scents have been erased from the rain. The whole time i've been traveling i've felt like i've been being followed I stopped to rest, when I saw a cloaked figure approach me i began to panick then i took off running in the other direction I felt the cloaked figure began to get closer when someone grabbed me, throwing me on there back and climbing the nearest tree I didn't even have time to scream we stayed there silent until the cloaked figure was long gone "Bella what the hell are you doing out here" a voice a only reconized as Edwards huffed "i'm lost" i said trying to bring some humor into the situation "how long have you been out here?" he asked concerned "about three days" I said he took his jacket off and gave it to me "well since you've been gone the volturi have been looking for you to make sure you're a vampire and what they're gonna is you in some hybrid state and your son who's vampire, human, and werewolf" he said jumping out of the tree me right behind him "we need to get you home now" he said urgently "lead the way" I said and we took off running towards home.

**Jpov**

We have been looking for Bella for three days straight and there's beenno sign of her Charlie wanted me to keep him updated and so I began my Journey back to the Swans house that's when I smelled her I hurried and phased slipping on my shorts running into the house when I got there, the was my bells shivering covered in mudd hugging our children kissing them when she saw me she glared daggers at he and handed the children back to her mother "we need to talk...and I think we both know i deserve an explaination" she sneered, we began to walk outside. the question is did I really have an explaination?


End file.
